It's To You I'll Always Return
by Nozomi ga Kanau
Summary: Rating is fr a smidge of lime, slash, het and swearing. It's a Yuusuke/Hiei romance, just for Rose Thorne. ^_^ I hope you enjoy


            Authors Note: This is for Rose Thorne (Bara-chan!) since she was kind enough to reply to my livejournal post about asking for a coupling and getting that ficlet done since it was my birthday. So here's to you, Bara-chan.

      Disclaimers: I don't own these characters, nor do I own this song. I got the song from the 'Spirit: Stallion of Cimarron' soundtrack. The song is called 'I will always return'. I like it, personally, and it fits the fic. The chars belong to the owners of Yu Yu Hakusho…I'm only kidnapping them for some fun. No profit is being made. ^_^

      Warnings: Male/male relationships. Nothing graphic, although there is angst, sexual reference, more angst…and shonen-ai, to be blunt. If you don't like Yuusuke/Hiei pairings, don't read this. It's for a friend, from a friend. You bitch at either friend over the pairing, then one will kick your cyber ass while the other points and laughs degradingly.

      Dedication: To Bara-chan, of course. This fic is especially for her!

            Brady

      P.S. …Sorry for taking so long. .

                                    ~*~*~

      The wedding was amazing. White was scattered everywhere, littered somewhat with red roses and the specially grown white roses with a tint of violet. Keiko was beaming, her bouquet of flowers clutched tightly to her breast. "Yuusuke! It's time for pictures! Yuusuke!"

      His eyes slanted towards his wife, a grin tugging the ends of his lips. "Give me a second already! You have the honeymoon to whine at me!"

      Kurama snickered softly, distracting the indignant bride with questions of the floral decorations. Keiko quickly forgot of Yuusukes little transgression, discussing the flowers with a cheerful quirk of the lips. Yuusuke turned back to his conversation with Hiei; the demon was dressed in a tuxedo, frighteningly enough, although it was as jet black as the majority of his hair. "Koenma's going to have to get used to me not being at his beck and call. Keiko wouldn't stand for it."

      Hiei gave a small snort of disbelief, low tone resounding. "You actually think he's going accept that? Heh."

      "Who knows? The little sucker might just yield." A laugh followed his words, hand darting out to muss Hieis spikes. "Do you ever gel this?"

      Hiei snarled silently, allowing the contact for only a second before darting his hand out. The contact shoved Yuusukes hand from his hair, narrowed eyes dangerously small. "No."

      _I hear the wind call your name___

_It calls me back home again___

_It sparks up the fire--a flame that still burns___

_Oh, it's to you I'll always return. ___

_Yeah, Yeah…___

            

      "Yuusuke?" Arms wrapped around her husbands' nude middle, cheek snuggling against him. Yuusuke didn't reply, concentrating on breathing properly, to feign sleep. Keiko eventually fell asleep herself, unknowing of her husbands'  fitful sleep.

      His eyes remained open, staring blindly at the wall. Only a week ago…he had been lying like this in his own bedroom, holding someone other then his wife.

      The other person had been much smaller, more compact in build, with muscles. Hair had tickled him under his nose and smaller fingers had curled themselves in his shirt.

      Words had been whispered, soft and low in tone. Responses had been  brief, both drifting to sleep in utter content. Neither wanted to think on the next day—the day where Yuusuke would get married.

_I still feel your breath on my skin___

_I hear your voice deep within___

_The sound of my lover-a feeling so strong___

_It's to you--I'll always belong.___

__

Keiko knew something was up. Her husband had always been one for lovemaking, even after their second child, but lately he had been distant.

      "Yuusuke, is there another woman?" Her sharp question was accented by placing her fists on her hips. He stared at her from over his newspaper, eyes wider then she'd ever seen them.

      "What?" His tone was shock, wide eyes blinking a few times. "What do you mean, 'another woman'?"

      "Are you sleeping with someone else?" Keiko kept her voice low so their six-year-old son and four year old daughter wouldn't hear the discussion; they had yet to wake up for school. "You've been distant and cold for the last few weeks—we haven't had sex in a month!"

      Yuusuke was speechless at the accusation and immediately denied to have been part of anything sexual with someone other then her. In the back of his mind, however, his mind was drifting to Hiei. 

      The demon had been visiting the dark-haired man regularly for the last two months; they were one speaking terms and only a few weeks ago did the topic of their sexual relationship, before Yuusukes marriage, come up. The fire demon had been cautious when speaking of it, not mentioning his feelings on the topic.

      Yuusuke had the feeling his diminutive friend was keeping something secret.

__

_Now I know it's true, yeah,___

_My every road leads to you___

_And in the hour of darkness, darlin'___

_Your light gets me through.___

__

**      "Hiei…" The soft moan filtered from Yuusukes throat, lips gently moving down the demons chest. His smaller lover moaned softly at the ministrations, a finger curling themselves in the ebony locks, ungelled and loose.******

****

**      "Yuu…Yuusuke…" His voice held a faint pleading, eyes half hooded in his lust. Yuusuke glanced up before leaning gently, pressing his lips softly, surprisingly chaste, against the small lips of the fire demon. Hiei let out a soft breath into the kiss, a light smile curling his mouth. "Thank you."******

****

**      Yuusuke returned the shy smile, placing another gentle kiss on the smaller mans lips. His fingers gently stroked over the smooth, hard planes of Hieis chest. "Hiei…"**__

__

_Wanna swim in your river-be warmed by your sun___

_Bathe in your waters- 'cause you are the one___

_I can't stand the distance-I can't dream alone___

_I can't wait to see you-Yes, I'm on my way home___

__

_Oh, I hear the wind call your name___

_The sound that leads me home again___

_It sparks up the fire-a flame that still burns___

_Oh, it's to you--I'll always return.___

__

The divorce was a quiet one, with the children hardly knowing what was going on and living with their mother; something nearly unheard of. But Yuusuke was going back to work for Koenma and taking the children into such an environment, even while they would be in no direct danger, would be irresponsible.

      The black haired man stood silently as his comrades moved forward like they had so long ago. The ranks had changed a bit, however. Kuwabara was no longer on the team; he was married to Yukina and she was expecting their first child. Hiei worried she'd have twins: a Koorime and another 'Forbidden Child'. 

      Hiei, on the other hand, had only grown more antisocial as the years went by. A black hood replaced the white scarf that had been draped across his neck, and the minute demon hardly spoke to a single soul as of late.  Kurama had reverted to living a completely kitsune lifestyle after Shiori died in a car accident the year after Yuusuke's marriage. The 'King of Thieves' was notorious now for, not stealing, but for aiding Enmas son in worlds-wide searches for dangerous demons.

      There were the band; the Fire Demon, the divorced human and the thieving kitsune. 

__

_Wanna swim in your river-be warmed by your sun___

_Bathe in your waters- 'cause you are the one___

__

_I can't stand the distance-I can't dream alone___

_I can't wait to see you-Yes, I'm on my way home___

__

"Hiei?" Yuusukes voice was nearly silent as he sat next to the shorter male. The fire demon was perched on a bench outside of a human park, feet crossed at the ankles and hands shoved into the deep pockets hidden within his cloak. 

Crimson eyes slanted at the other man, as if giving him permission to speak. Unnecessary words were never offered in the face of the Koorime.

      "You've been acting odd lately."

      Wiry shoulders were lifted into a shrug, minute head turning at another angle. Teeth worked slightly on his lower lip for a long moment before Hiei spoke. "Keiko didn't seem mad when you asked for a divorce."

      The human laughed softly, head tilting backwards to peer at the crystalline sky. "We talked everything out. I love her… Just not enough to stay married to her and not grow to hate her."

      "Oh? And why's that?"

      "Curious little bugger, aren't you?" The black haired man let out a low chuckle, shoulder rolling in a single shrug. "I love someone else."

      "Ah." Crimson eyes returned to staring off in the distance, hands bunching into soft fists in the worn cloth that adorned the fire demons lithe form. He almost missed Yuusukes question of 'do you want to know who it is', blinking rapidly, a few times. "Mmhm? What was that?"

      "I said, do you want to know who the person I love is?"

      There was a pregnant pause and then a short nod. Muscles were bunched under the smaller males form in anticipation and in arguably denied fear.

      "I told her I was in love with you."

      Blink.

      Pause.

      Blink.

      "Don't look at me like I'm stupid, Hiei. Yeah, I said you." There was his own pause, more muscular frame leaning in towards Hieis own until their shoulders brushed. His voice lowered, lips moving to brush against the twitchy demons ear. "I was telling her the truth."

      "Do not tell me that I am the cause of your breakup of your family." The hands lashed from the deep pockets, shoving Yuusukes unsuspecting body away. The human let out a yelp as his ass hit hard cement, wide eyes blinking up at the snarling demon. "Give any reason you like but don't use _me_!"

__

_Oh, I hear the wind call your name___

_The sound that leads me home again___

_It sparks up the fire-a flame that still burns___

_I'm on my way home___

_Oh, it's to you--I'll always return.___

__

It took weeks of perusing the demon and pleading until Yuusuke was able to pound the fact that the divorce wasn't his fault. Hiei, however, proved to be as stubborn as ever, making sharp, sarcastic comments or just plain-out ignoring the other.

"Hiei. It wasn't your fault."

      "I was part of the reason."

      This particular day, Yuusuke just sighed and nodded, fingers resting gently on the curve of Hieis shoulder. "Yes. You were part of the reason, but so was I. I wasn't attracted to her, I didn't love her the way I should. I didn't leave her just so I could be with you; I left her purely so I could be free to be who I wanted to."

      He paused for a second, crimson eyes turning to study his long-ago lover and still pined for love. The expression on the demons face was inscrutable until his upper lip twitched only slightly. "You're an idiot, do you know that?"

      Yuusuke just laughed, leaning forward to kiss the hard looking lips into soft yielding loving.

__

_I see the sunset—and all that I've learned___

_It's to you…I'll always, always return.___


End file.
